Magnees
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Sensei lo repudia. Lo repele. Y aunque Genos detesta esto, esa actitud lo hace sentirse más atraído e igual que el electrón situado en la última órbita, peleará contra esa repulsión magnética para imponerse sobre el centro, sobre el maestro. A toda costa. ADVERTENCIA: Gore, Non-con, Muerte de uno o varios personajes


_Onepunch-man_ sigue siendo de  ONE.

 **M** _agnee_ _ **s**_

 **P** or _**A**_ omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

P _RÓLOGO_

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _este fic contiene muerte de uno/varios personajes, non-con y gore además del tan odiado ooc. Si no gustas de estos temas no prosigas._

* * *

Si a Genos se le pidiera describir a Saitama en una sola palabra éste usaría: " _Magnetismo_ ".

La atracción generada por la fuerza de un campo magnético se asemeja al carisma que posee Saitama. Es verdad que sensei no es una persona sociable tampoco amable o alegre pero posee una fuerza de atracción inaudita, la cual es capaz de afectar en mayor o menor medida a las personas que le rodean. El níquel, cobalto y otras aleaciones no poseen siquiera el mismo poder físico de seducción que Saitama. Tampoco es que exista algún metal con la capacidad de sobrepasar la habilidad innata de este súper héroe. Genos lo sabe mejor que nadie. Y aunque gracias a ese magnetismo fluctuante Saitama ha logrado ganar importantes amistades es también la principal razón de una insana obsesión que crece furtiva en el interior de Genos.

Bueno, si bien el magnetismo es conocido principalmente por atraer otros cuerpos, también lo es por poseer la capacidad de causar repulsión. Tal y como lo hace ahora.

Frente a él se encuentra Saitama con una expresión que jamás le había visto poner. Hay coraje como en las llamas del fuego que danzan al son de un viento intenso. Amargura como en los frutos verdes de los arboles. Tristeza como en los días nublados y grises. Desamor como en los engaños. Y odio como en las perdidas injustas y guerras absurdas.

Todo debido a la muerte de _ese_ sujeto.

De Mumen Rider.

El cráneo desfragmentado luce igual que un rompecabezas desarmado. El cuerpo se halla en una pose incomoda, graciosa. Y la bicicleta invertida sigue con la rueda delantera girando a una velocidad risueña. Un aroma dulce, ferroso, flota alrededor del héroe, y los sensores de Genos detectan el calor desvaneciéndose en las entrañas del ciclista. La expresión amable, desdibujada, se termina bajo el armazón roto de los lentes. La corriente de sangre emanando de las fosas nasales teje en la acera un manto de hilos tintos.

Y Saitama siente, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, deseos de llorar; sin embargo no lo hace. No puede. El estrés es abrumador pero insuficiente como para mostrarse débil.

"Sensei"

Genos lo llama en un tono que él mismo no sabe reconocer. Está lleno de inseguridad, miedo, pero sobretodo de arrepentimiento. De haber herido a Saitama. No de aniquilar a ese sujeto. A ese insecto.

Cuando el oído de su superior codifica en nanosegundos su voz, las manos de este se cierran en puños que contienen peligrosamente miles de emociones restringidas, olvidadas, en alguna parte de ese pequeño cuerpo. La goma de los guantes rechina y a Genos a veces le parece que cruje. El mutismo del momento es semejante a un millar de proyectiles destrozándole el cuerpo. No quiere que el tiempo siga avanzando, no porque sensei se mira tan frágil.

El hombre más fuerte del mundo está a punto de resquebrajarse frente a sus ojos, no por él, por Genos, si no por ese inútil y bueno para nada de Mumen Rider y eso le resulta imperdonable.

Al fin Saitama parece moverse, erguido pero con la mirada sombría. Dando pasos firmes pero tan ligeros que apenas si la tierra en el concreto replica. Deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del arruinado cuerpo. Genos no evita mirar con mayor desprecio a su víctima, si es que ese sujeto se puede considerar una, cuando Saitama pone sobre la acera la rodilla derecha para entonces tocar con suma delicadeza las gafas chuecas. El movimiento es tan suave y sensei deja entrever unos ojos acuosos y tristes por segundos cuando Mumen no se mueve y sigue con esa expresión rara tras su muerte. El héroe por pasatiempo retrae los dedos, que de una forma u otra no se han ensuciado, y parece mirar hacia el horizonte que se traga la tarde. Encontrando en este una sensación desagradable.

"Genos"

"¡S-si!"

Su nombre pronunciado por esa voz, que tanto ama, lo espabila de su trance pendenciero. Sobresaltándose y ganando un ligero color rosado en los pómulos.

"No voy a preguntarte el por qué lo hiciste. No me interesa"

"¿Sensei?"

Allí hay un regocijo que no puede ocultar, porque todo pareciera indicar que lo acontecido le da igual a Saitama y eso despeja todas las dudas y celos como pensamientos negativos que pudiera tener hacia ese patético héroe clase C.

El maestro se endereza, se gira hacia él, lleva la mirada puesta al frente pareciendo verle. La suela de las botas moviéndose contra el asfalto resuena estrepitosa. Diferentes. La distancia entre ambos es poca. Genos piensa en tocarlo pero su mismo impulso lo frena. Saitama no lo mira, Saitama no va hacia él. Saitama...

Justo al llegar a su lado los labios de sensei se mueven de una manera seria, firme, para decir: "Genos no vuelvas. No tomo asesinos por discípulos"; y alejarse por completo. Agrandando la distancia, tanto, que las piernas mecánicas y los engranajes se destruirían antes de alcanzarlo tan solo un poco.

El dictamen lo fulmina. No hay recompensa por la muerte de Mumen Rider, y si una tremenda pérdida. No hay una felicitación, pero sí una despedida que tiene la pinta de ser definitiva. No puede moverse a pesar de que la negación le carcome las terminaciones nerviosas. Su mente es un conflicto de codificaciones imposibles que elevan la temperatura de su cuerpo androide, torturándolo en un intento de volverlo loco. Se resiste con sumo esfuerzo a esa locura e ignorando el ardor intenta volverse hacia Saitama, gritar, rogar, someter y aprensar, pero no logra más que un crujido en sus extremidades metálicas que se pierde en la nada. El caos mental no le permite dar las órdenes pertinentes. Las cosas definitivamente no están saliendo como quiere.

Sensei lo repudia. Lo repele. Y aunque Genos detesta esto, esa actitud lo hace sentirse más atraído e igual que el electrón situado en la última órbita, peleará contra esa repulsión magnética para imponerse sobre el centro, sobre el maestro. A toda costa.

Sin importar que deba incluso aplastar al mismo Saitama para conseguirlo.

"Sensei, te equivocas. No soy un asesino. Si no un héroe"

* * *

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará_ _ **...**_

* * *

 **N/A** Esta es una idea que Fire-Akra-senpai me ha dado, espero poder manejar bien este tema y no hacer el ooc TAN descarado. Bueno el fic va dedicado a ella y a todos los amantes de los plots retorcidos. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
